Tres décadas y un lustro
by ohnekosoma
Summary: Arthur-POV. Despues de tres decadas y un lustro, Arthur se detiene a escarbar en los recuerdos de su juventud para cumplir una dulce promesa. AU. one shot.


¡Hola! Seguramente ya han de estar hartas de verme por acá.

Este es probablemente uno de los fics mas tristes que he pensado. Asi que me ofrezco a darles una **Advertencia : **Es muy triste y con elementos normales.

**Pareja: **Arthur x Kiku / Uso de nombres humanos

**Modalidad y Resumen: ** Arthur- POV. Despues de tres decadas y un lustro, Arthur se detiene a escarbar en los recuerdos de su juventud.

* * *

**Tres décadas y un lustro.**

_-Cuando llegue el momento en que la vida nos haga separarnos e ir por senderos diferentes ¿seguirás acordándote de mí? ¿Serás capaz de pensar en el momento en que te conocí? Dentro de muchos años… ¿Recordarás la facción exacta de mi cara mientras te digo estas cosas?_

_-¿Qué cosas dices?_ – respondí, el tono curioso de su voz era algo que siempre acompañaba sus pequeños ojos indiscretos, tanto como los de un gato. Suspiré – _Claro que si, pero no nos vamos separar_- le aseguré mientras le tomaba la mano con firmeza mientras caminábamos por el sendero y el trigo hacía ruido al ser movido por el viento.

¿Cuántas promesas le habré roto desde entonces? Han pasado años ya ni siquiera puedo recordar el todo de él, y me duele y me siento hipócrita y me siento vacío, soy ahora solo un hombre al que el tiempo le ha arrebatado el mas bello, el mas preciado de sus tesoros, su mas hermoso recuerdo de la juventud.

¿Cuánto tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos? Más de tres décadas y un lustro, lo curioso es que podía recordar el tiempo, no así el momento exacto. Kiku siempre había sido muy obsesivo en los recuerdos y memorias, se había esforzado por tener un vestigio físico de cada una de ellas. Por el contrario yo siempre me opuse y traté de disfrutar el momento, a veces a mis casi sesenta años me arrepiento de no haber seguido la ruta de sus pensamientos y haber hecho caso a sus sugerencias, guardar un par de fotos para verlas y con el tiempo preguntarme ¿A dónde se fue ese segundo tan preciado de mi vida? La vejez va acabando conmigo poco a poco y no es que me considere ya un anciano pues aún no lo soy, pero el tiempo ha ido erosionando aquellas memorias. Justo ahora no soy capaz de describir plenamente como era él. Sino solo por lo básico u obvio, tez pálida y ojos rasgados, obvio por coherencia pues era japonés y sería normal decir aquello, sin embargo recuerdo haber amado esos ojos como a ninguna otra figura en mi camino. Puedo asegurar que sus manos eran suaves y puedo asegurar que del mismo modo sus labios lo eran, puedo asegurar las cosas por que le amaba mas que a nada en la vida, aun cuando no las recuerde puedo asegurarlo.

Porque él, era mi vida.

Aunque la vida nos haya hecho marchar por diferentes caminos que jamás volvieron a juntarse. Prometimos muchas cosas, volver a vernos, por que lo deseábamos de corazón como dos jóvenes enamorados que anhelan vivir y anhelan amar por el resto de sus vidas. Éramos sinceros, éramos infinitos.

Pero jamás sucedió.

Jamás pude volver a saber de él ni ver sus hermosos ojos curioseando ni su pacifica voz preguntándome el porqué de las cuestiones más simples. Poco a poco perdí los vínculos con ese pasado que pasaron a no ser más que las más dulces de mis memorias como joven

"crack"

Escucho de pronto el ruido de la humedad de la madera de las escaleras y salgo de mis pensamientos, había pasado largas horas de ocio tratando de recordarle físicamente y cumplir esa promesa que le hice años atrás. Poco a poco lograba adecuarme más a ese recuerdo y escudriñar en mi memoria a fin de encontrarle. Poco a poco tardaba menos en reconocer los pequeños detalles de su rostro.

No puedo evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta al saberme teniendo que escarbar en mi memoria con tal de encontrar el reflejo de su amado rostro.

Y suspiro cansado una vez más.

Nunca supe que fue de su vida si no hasta hace dos días en que me llegó la noticia cuando me encontré con los viejos amigos de la escuela superior, una casualidad que me brindó el destino para que pudiera conocer que había sido de la persona a la que más había amado en toda mi existencia.

La persona que me hacia feliz con tan solo estar bien.

Porque era maravilloso en cada una de sus formas.

Mas lagrimas corren por mi rostro. Si nunca nos volvimos a encontrar, si nunca más supe de su existencia, si el camino que se lo llevó nunca se juntó con el mio. Fue simple y sencillamente por que él dejó de existir.

La luz de su vida se apagó dos años después de nuestra separación en un accidente.

Conforme las lágrimas siguen rodando por las mejillas el recuerdo se vuelve más borroso y de nuevo ya no hay ojos curiosos ni sonrisa de dientes pequeños, ya no hay nada. Tan solo el nudo en la garganta que debilita al hombre quitándole la poca cordura que le queda. Y se quiere ahogar de las más diversas formas con las lágrimas que inundan su alma. Me dejo caer rendido en el sofá con un dolor agudo en el pecho.

Pero todo se vuelve oscuro en el mundo onírico- el mundo de los sueños- y pronto una amplia luz torna la habitación de blanco. Su suave y aterciopelada voz llama mi nombre y le veo de nuevo, magnifico y sublime, su cabello negro sobre su blanca piel, joven y sano como le conocí. ¿Es acaso un recuerdo que por fin ha encontrado su camino hasta mis días mas actuales? Kiku, el Kiku de mis recuerdos, el Kiku de este sueño alza su mano para que la tome entre las mías y al estirarlas y tocarlo observo que están lisas y joviales, como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado sobre mi piel.

Y me sonríe.

Y me invita

y me voy con él.

**Fin **

* * *

¡Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer!


End file.
